


O Nocy i Burzy

by Aguu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguu/pseuds/Aguu
Summary: Przeznaczenie stale łączy ich ze sobą, ściąga w te same miejsca i popycha ku sobie w ramach bardzo nieoczywistej więzi, której z czasem już nic nie będzie w stanie rozerwać. Nawet śmierć.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	O Nocy i Burzy

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie luźno inspirowane wiedźmińskim uniwersum, a w szczególności postacią Eskela. Cóż poradzę, mam do niego jakąś przedziwną słabość.

Ranny i umęczony po zaciętej walce z Leszym, ciągnął Eskel z powrotem do wioski po zapłatę. Choć krwawienie ustąpiło zaraz po pierwszym łyku Jaskółki, wciąż dręczył go ból w lewym boku, objawiający się cholernie ostrym kłuciem, jakby kto mu igły między żebra wsadzał. Zacisnąwszy dłonie w zbite pięści, kuśtykał z wolna dróżką ku osadzie, co by zdążyć jeszcze przed nocą i zagrzebać się w jakimś przytulnym zakamarku na wytęsknioną randkę z goryczką sznapsu.

Palące słońce układało się leniwie na spoczynek, a na pożegnanie świata zalało polanę różano-pomarańczowym blaskiem. Gdyby tylko zwrócono wiedźminom zdolność doświadczania wzruszeń górnolotnych, Eskel z pewnością zachwyciłby się tym widokiem, pogrążył w głębokiej zadumie – a tak... zerknął na malowniczy krajobraz przez ramię, a wszelkie rozczulenia spłynęły po nim jak po kaczce.

Wszedł naraz na ścieżkę, która – skrótem, przez czarną puszczę – prowadziła aż do samej wsi. Ból wciąż mu doskwierał, toteż z głębokiej kieszeni wyłowił cienką fiolkę z gęstym płynem, który wychylił na poczekaniu jednym duszkiem. Na jego usta natychmiast wpełzł grymas obrzydzenia.

\- O, kurwa – szepnął, osuszając rękawem kubraka zaplamiony podbródek. Dźwięki z trudem przeciskały mu się przez zaciśnięte, palące gardło. Już dawno nie pił niczego równie ohydnego; no, może nie licząc tej jednej nalewki Lamberta, w której frywolnie pływało, rozkładające się już, wielkie ropusze udo.

Rwanie w lewym boku straciło nieco na intensywności kiedy dobijał wiedźmin na skraj zabiedzonej wioski. Miejscowi zdążyli już dawno pozaszywać się w swych domostwach w strachu przed mrokiem, który z wolna pożerał kolejne uliczki oraz zakamarki pomiędzy drewnianymi chatami. Jedyną ostoją przytomności, gdzie prawie nigdy się nie spało, była maleńka karczma położona zaraz przy głównej bramie. Właśnie tam poprowadziły Eskela jego własne umęczone nogi.

Zdążył zaledwie przekroczyć próg, kiedy jego uszu dobiegło ciche łkanie dochodzące z drugiej strony izby. Zignorował je, miał dość już własnych problemów, poza tym marzył o chwili wytchnienia w całkowitej samotności.

Rzecz jasna nie obyło się bez walki na spojrzenia z miejscową garstką pijaczyn, którzy zdawali się mocno nadużywać gościnności tutejszego karczmarza. Gdyby nie miał Eskel choć krztyny kultury, którą przez lata poczciwy Vesemir starał się wbić mu do łba, powywalałby ich stamtąd na zbity pysk.

Zacisnąwszy mocno pięści, przemaszerował masywnymi trepami po skrzypiącej podłodze.

Odpiął od pasa długi, kościsty pazur stwora, po czym rzucił nim o ladę, posyłając wymowne spojrzenie wąsatemu oberżyście. Ten natychmiast wybałuszył oczyska, potem podrapał się po czole, aż wreszcie zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że prawie osiadły na czubku jego nosa.

\- Tak szybko? - spytał mężczyzna z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
\- Tak szybko – odparł wiedźmin, wyciągając rozpostartą dłoń ku rozmówcy.

Karczmarz westchnął ciężko, jednak zaraz sięgnął pod kontuar, zza którego wyjrzał mieszek pełen brzęczących koron.

\- Tyle, na ile żeśmy się umawiali, tak? - dopytywał.  
\- Dokładnie tyle – potwierdził Eskel, nie spuszczając z karczmarza bacznego spojrzenia.  
\- Niech będzie, wyliczone co do joty.

Wiedźmin chwycił sakwę, która natychmiast powędrowała w najgłębszy zakamarek jego ekwipunku.

Rana w lewym boku znowuż dała o sobie znaki, zarwała go potwornie, aż skrzywił się i syknął w bólu.

\- Mały sznaps – wycedził Eskel przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Się robi – przytaknął właściciel przybytku, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, zagrzebując palce wśród masy szklanych flaszek i butelek porozstawianych na regale.

Złocisty płyn zaraz wylądował tuż pod wiedźmińskim nosem. W nozdrzach natychmiast zakotłował mu się intensywny aromat przesłodzonego alkoholu i delikatnej nuty goryczy. Bez namysłu pociągnął długi łyk, tym razem mając głęboko w poważaniu jakiekolwiek dobre maniery. 

Siedzał tak przez moment w półmroku. Upragniona cisza stale mącona była odgłosami popłakiwania, które dochodziło z drugiej strony przybytku. Eskel zerknął kątem oka w tamtym kierunku – ujrzał drobną, zakapturzoną postać, siedzącą samotnie przy jednym z najmniejszych, okrągłych stolików. Smukłe, gładkie dłonie wystające spod peleryny zdradziły płeć przybysza – z pewnością nie miejscowego, zbyt strojne miał ubranie. Jego, a w zasadzie _jej_ , palce ściskały wypolerowany, zdobiony pozłacanym ornamentem sztylet. Tutejsi nie nosili takich rzeczy przy sobie, a tam, co tu dużo mówić, w ogóle takich cacuszek nie posiadali. 

\- Kto to? - zapytał Eskel, nachyliwszy się konspiracyjnie nad trzeszczącym kontuarem.

Karczmarz pokręcił głową i machnął ręką, zaraz potem wygładził kciukiem swój gruby wąs.

\- Podróżna z Novigradu – odparł sucho. – Siedzi tu już dzień cały, ponoć ktoś ją odbierze nad ranem. Cicha jest, nie chce gadać - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, potem pochwycił zbutwiałą szmatę i począł polerować nią kieliszki. Eskel skrzywił się lekko. - Po drodze, tu zaraz za lasem, podobno ojca jej zabiło jakieś diabelstwo. Wczoraj przed wieczorem - dodał karczmarz.

Oczy wiedźmina powędrowały w stronę nieznajomej. Zauważył, jak ta ściska w nagich dłoniach ostrze sztyletu – niemal z całych sił – spod jej pobladych palców z wolna sączyły się drobne krople krwi. 

\- Gdzie się podziało to… diabelstwo? - dopytał karczmarza na odchodne, leniwie podnosząc się z tobołka.  
\- A nie wiem. Wiedźminem nie jestem, szukał nie będę.

Eskel mruknął coś pod nosem, potem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku dziewczynie.

Najeżony, czarny kocur przemknął po spróchniałym parapecie. W gęstniejącym mroku dostrzec można było jego wielkie, zielone ślepia i wyszczerzone na blade światło księżyca kły. Na widok wiedźmina zwierz zwinnie zeskoczył na drewniany parkiet, by za chwilę jednym susem skryć się w cieniu atramentowej szafy.

Zatrzymał się wiedźmin po drugiej stronie zmurszałego stolika, a kiedy drewno pod jego stopami zaskrzypiało donośnie, przybysz jakby wybudził się z letargu i zerknął na świat spod zwieszonego nisko czoła.

Spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili, Eskel pytająco, ona zaś mocno podirytowana. Oczy miała napuchnięte do granic, podobnie jak i usta, które już dawno utraciły swoją naturalną barwę, teraz przybierając intensywny koloryt purpury. Zasępiła się wielce, cały czas drżąc pod skórzanym kubrakiem schowanym za cienką, czarną peleryną.

Wiedźmińską odpowiedzią na tę niegościnność był zaledwie jeden przeciągły pomruk dezaprobaty.

Eskel zasiadł wreszcie na tobołku, a oparłszy się jednym łokciem o blat, zajął prawie połowę dostępnego na nim miejsca.

\- Rozmawiałem z karczmarzem - zaczął półgłosem, wolnym gestem wskazując na otyłego mężczyznę zza lady.  
\- A cóż mnie to obchodzi coś robił, z kimżeś rozmawiał, człowieku - odpowiedziała mu sucho, wzrok wbijając w sztylet zamknięty w jej małych dłoniach. Kolejne stróżki krwi powiększały, już i tak pokaźny, rubinowy kleks posoki, który spływał teraz ciurkiem ze stolika na podłogę. - Odejdź, proszę – wyszeptała, a po jej policzkach spłynęły świeże łzy. - Odejdź, dopóki jest we mnie jeszcze trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

Eskel zacisnął tedy szczękę, zaś na języku poczuł jakąś gorzkość, lecz bynajmniej nie była to gorycz pochodząca z wypitego wcześniej trunku, a raczej… coś na podobę żalu, jakaś marna imitacja współczucia – coś, z czym nie spotykał się zbyt często w swoim wiedźmińskim życiu.

Przełknął więc to uczucie, potem od razu przepłukał gardło kolejnym łykiem alkoholu.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – warknął, czując jak sznaps rozchodzi się po wszystkich jego członkach przyjemnym mrowieniem.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, jak pod kreskę, a pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu kaptur odsłonił jej buzię. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma omiotła Eskela uważnym spojrzeniem. Widząc pokaźnych rozmiarów szramę na jego policzku, otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Potem przerzuciła wzrok na dwa miecze za jego plecami.

\- Jesteś wiedźminem? - zapytała z nadzieją w drżącym głosie.  
\- Jestem – przytaknął Eskel, potem pociągnął kolejny łyk jabłkowej nalewki, aż zamrowiło go w piętach.

Ogromne, dziewczęce oczyska zaszkliły się raz jeszcze w blasku gęsto utkanych świec. Cienkie płomienie rozpromieniły jej twarz, lecz jedynie na ułamek sekundy, gdyż zaraz potem fioletowe place znów naznaczyły jej skórę dokładnie w tych samych miejscach, co przedtem. Sposępniały wzrok wbiła w masywne, surowe, wiedźmińskie dłonie, potem zacisnęła mocno zaczerwienione powieki. 

Eskel ściągnął brwi.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy - odezwała się szepcząco, potem nagle umilkła. Ku zaskoczeniu wiedźmina, ułożyła pozłacany sztylet we wnętrzu jednej z jego dłoni. - To wszystko, co mi pozostało – rzuciła słabo, pociągając nosem. - Miało być na podróż, ale… _on_ nie żyje, a ja… - kolejna fala łez wypłynęła spod jej posklejanych rzęs. - …jestem podła. Chciałam uciec. Chciałam go tutaj zostawić, samego, bez odpowiedzi.

Dziewczę zastygło na moment bez ruchu. Zagapiwszy się ślepo w bliżej nieokreślony punkt za plecami Eskela, zapytała:

\- Wierzysz w duszę, wiedźminie?

Eskel zachmurzył się naraz. Pochwycił podarowane mu ostrze, obejrzał je z każdej strony, potem ostrożnie odłożył je z powrotem na stolik.

Przetrawił naprędce to niespodziewane pytanie, następnie przytaknął z wolna, czując narastające wokół napięcie. Gorycz w jego buzi teraz niemal przelewała się mu przez zaciśnięte usta. Mimo to, pozwalał dziewczynie kontynuować.

\- Chcę, żeby spoczęła w pokoju – rzekła po chwili, nadzwyczaj opanowana. - Jego dusza. Chcę wiedzieć, kto to zrobił. Dlaczego. To wszystko, co mogę teraz zrobić. Podarować mu odpowiedzi.

Eskel wciąż milczał, przyglądając się jak wielkie krople łez mieszały się z krwią na drewnianym blacie. Zdziwił się, zauważywszy, jak cień żywej złości przemyka po zmarnowanym dziewczęcym obliczu - złości takiej, która pochodzi jedynie z samego źródła człowieczego serca.

\- Kto? Nie „co”? - zamrugał, zdumiony śmiałością jej przekonania.

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie dyskretnym skinieniem głowy. W jej spojrzeniu buchnął płomień najczystszej furii.

\- Napadli nas, obrabowali, konie spłoszyli, ojca… - jej szept załamał się, przechodząc w skomlenie. - A mnie… - urwała z nagła, naciągając czarny kaptur na kasztanowe włosy. Głowę spuściła najniżej, jak umiała, tym samym zagrzebując się w czeluściach własnego cienia.

Eskel zaklął pod nosem, a jego ramiona wyraźnie opadły w odpowiedzi na tę wymowną ciszę.

To prawda, że poszukiwał ciszy w tym przybytku – ciszy tak namacalnej, że aż można by od niej ogłuchnąć – lecz... nie takim kosztem. Doskonale rozumiał, jakie słowo nie zostało dopowiedziane, jakie słowo wypełniało tę ciszę i wrzeszczało mu w głowie namolnie, aż zaklął raz jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż skręciło go gdzieś w środku, głęboko...

Spojrzeli po sobie, ona i on – ona cała czerwona od płaczu i wstydu, on… powściągliwy, z pozoru wciąż zimnokrwisty, choć wewnątrz gotujący się od złości. 

\- Nie pamiętam nawet jak uciekłam... - dodała słabo.

Eskel pochwycił zdobiony sztylet, potem włożył go z powrotem pomiędzy zakrwawione dłonie właścicielki. Te zaś, jakby instynktownie, zacisnęły się na pozłacanej głowicy. 

\- Naprawdę, nie musisz–  
\- Nie muszę – przerwał jej stanowczym tonem. - Potraktuj to jako moją osobistą zachciankę. Wierz mi, będzie to dla mnie czysta przyjemność…

Wiedźmin wyprostował się tedy, potem pociągnął ostatni łyk sznapsa z niewielkiej, przeźroczystej butelki. Dziewczyna nadal wgapiała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. 

Przyjemny zapach pieczonej, soczystej gęsiny wypełnił wnet wszystkie zakamarki opustoszałej już karczmy, a wrażliwe nozdrza wiedźmińskie połechtała rozkoszna woń ciemnego piwa.

Ostatni raz Eskel z trudem przełknął gorycz przez ściśnięte gardło. W wyniku jakiegoś przedziwnego niepokoju przed wypływającymi z jego źródła strzępami emocji, nie uraczył już dziewczyny kolejnym spojrzeniem. Miast tego poderwał się ze stołka i wciągając apetyczną woń do nosa, zapytał:

\- Głodna?

Nie zdążyła odezwać się ni słowem, zanim dokończył, już stawiając pierwsze kroki w stronę lady.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jadasz gęsinę. I pijasz korzenne – rzucił przez ramię i powędrował przed siebie, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Stojąca po środku stolika świeca właśnie zgasła. Dziewczyna przyłożyła do serca rozedrganą dłoń, aby choć trochę uspokoić jego rozszalałe bicie. Wychudzony księżyc opromienił jej lico srebrzystą poświatą. Mijały długie chwile, a ona trwała w miejscu, bez ruchu, przygarbiona, skamieniała, wpatrzona w swój sztylet – we wszystko, co jej pozostało. 

Zerknęła na wiedźmina.

Na jej ustach zagościł maleńki uśmiech.


End file.
